<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color me Lovely by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536892">Color me Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression, References to death of a loved one, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color me Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Color me lovely<br/>
Give me your grace<br/>
And ghost your fingertips<br/>
Across my battered body<br/>
Do not let the bruises<br/>
Be the only color<br/>
Among this canvas</p>
<p>Color me bravely<br/>
Give me your confidence<br/>
So that I can look into the mirror<br/>
And no longer feel shame<br/>
But rather feel proud<br/>
To wear a tapestry<br/>
Upon my skin</p>
<p>Color me brightly<br/>
Give me your purity<br/>
To go to school<br/>
And no longer feel colorless<br/>
Amongst a sea of neon<br/>
Which taunts me<br/>
Dusk to dawn</p>
<p>Color me heavenly<br/>
Give me your wings<br/>
To fly from reality<br/>
And forget the harshness<br/>
Of childhood and misfortune<br/>
So that I may<br/>
Rest peacefully</p>
<p>Color me fondly<br/>
Give me our memories<br/>
And trust in me<br/>
To keep every pinkie promise<br/>
And whispered secret<br/>
You told me to keep under<br/>
Lock and key</p>
<p>Color me hopefully<br/>
Give me your patience<br/>
So that I can wait<br/>
For the day I see you again<br/>
Among God and<br/>
Miss you no longer</p>
<p>Color me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>